


小事情（翻译）

by summerkiss4869



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, M/M, 心理创伤, 童话元素, 黑化哈利
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerkiss4869/pseuds/summerkiss4869
Summary: 翻译自 little things by OMGallnamesaretaken这篇短篇原文写的非常美，感觉我翻不出它的那种韵味，有一点儿黑暗童话的风格吧，视角也很新颖。作者个人的一些注意事项AN什么的我也顺便放进来了。





	小事情（翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543854) by [OMGallnamesaretaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGallnamesaretaken/pseuds/OMGallnamesaretaken). 



> 简介:  
> 达力记得所有的小事情。  
> 所有似乎没有人注意到的、奇怪的拼图碎片。  
> 他希望，如果这适合所有的人，他将能够更好的理解周围的世界。  
> 从达力的角度来看，哈利和汤姆的故事有点古怪。  
> 所有的内容都很符合标准。  
> 奇怪的地方仅在于达力变得有一点疯狂了。(只是有一点)。
> 
> 注:  
> 我不知道。  
> 我开始写它是因为我真的有一个想法想要表达，但当我完成了的时候，我只是想把它都扔掉。  
> 后来我又想出了一个主意，要创作一系列的作品，讲述一个Tom/Harry的故事片段，所以也许这个同人系列的第一部作品。  
> 目前——这是你的故事，希望它不像我现在认为的那样过于戏剧化和无意义。  
> 顺便说一句，如果你对德思礼一家有一点同情，结局可能会让你难过。  
> (以防万一  
> 我不希望这会使你们感到伤感)。  
> 免责声明: NO Owney  
> (更多的注释请参阅工作结束部分。)

在达力和哈利长大的过程中，所有的小事情都是哈利的错。

当他们的老师的假发变成蓝色的时候，当达力所有的玩具汽车在邻居们的众目睽睽下驶出女贞路的时候，或者当哈利企图逃到屋顶来躲避达力和他的朋友们的时候，受到惩罚的都是达力的这个小表弟。

无论发生什么奇怪的或者的不幸的事，对达力的父母来说，都是哈利的错。

所以，达力也是这么想的。

 

但仍然有那么一些事情，是哈利从未因此而受到惩罚的。

出于某种原因，达力从来没有告诉过他的父母。

有一次，当他们五岁的时候，哈利正在给他们的小后花园除草，达力在附近徘徊，试图激怒他的表弟，给他惹点麻烦，因为他这会儿无事可做。

但哈利对达力的侮辱一点反应也没有，所以过了一会儿后，达力决定下手再狠一点。

当哈利站起来走向下一个花坛时，达力粗暴地推了他一下，将他绊倒，然后把他用来放收割的杂草的水桶扔到了一边。

哈利生气地眨了眨眼，但依旧没有其他反应。

他只是安静地弯下腰去捡那些散落的茎，一句话也没说。

 

正当达力因为这样沉默的反应感到挫败时，哈利突然抬起头来看着他。

他依旧沉默着，但此刻达力把他的小把戏完全抛到了脑后。

 

所有的思绪都飞出了他的脑海，他只是盯着他表弟的眼睛，有些着迷。

达力第一次注意到，这双眼睛有着无尽的、美丽的绿色。

 

“从窗户上跳下去。”

哈利低声咕哝道，眼眸中仿佛在闪烁着些着什么。

 

达力记得的接下来所发生的事情就是，他的母亲疯狂地试图把他从卧室的一扇开着的窗户边拖走，而他则像一个五岁的孩子一样，用尽全身的力气想要回到窗台上。

达力从未告诉过他的父母，那天他的内心感到多么崩溃。

 

他总觉得自己有什么必须去做但是没有完成的事情，就好像他的一部分被困在了那个时刻的那个窗台上，而他永远无法放下它们。

 

&&&

 

还有另一件事。

 

发生在他们十岁的时候。

达力走到厨房去拿苹果，正要回自己的房间时，突然想到了一个主意。

他把苹果放进口袋，打开他小表弟住的壁橱的门。

去逗弄哈利总是那么的有趣。

 

壁橱里的灯还亮着，哈利正坐在简易小床上读着一本破破烂烂的书。

他甚至懒得抬起头来。

 

“看什么呢？”

 

随后发生了一场短暂的打斗，达力试图抢走那本书，哈利则试图躲开他表哥的手。

哈利拼命挣扎，但这个空间太小以致于难以躲避，而达力在身高和体重上都有优势。

气喘吁吁的达力终于挺直了身子，看着他的战利品的封面。

 

“童话故事，Really？你是个小女孩吗？”

“把它还给我。”哈利平静地说，可能他并不希望引起姨父姨妈的注意。

“凭什么？”达力问道，当他翻看着那几页被他们弄皱了的部分时，他感到有股病态的兴奋。

“我会去告诉学校里的人，那应该挺有意思的。”

 

“把它还给我。”哈利再次厉声说道，紧接着达力手里拿着的那本书就着火了起来。

达力大叫一声，把它扔在地上，抚摩着他被烧伤的手，哈利把它捡了起来。

火焰似乎没有损坏书身。

 

“我——我要告诉爸爸！”

达力用红红的手指指着哈利。

“你、你知道他会对你做、做什么！”

 

“不，你不会的。”他的表弟小心翼翼地把书放在一边。

下一刻，达力的后背猛地撞到了墙上，而哈利站在了他面前。

 

“你不会告诉任何人的。”哈利说着。达力感到自己浑身又一阵激动，直打哆嗦，只是这次的原因不同。

他闭上了嘴，大气也不敢出。

哈利向他靠近，达力感到自己的心跳加速了，尽管有什么东西好像噎在了他的气管。

 

但他的表弟只是从他的口袋里掏出苹果咬了一口。

 

他眼睛的颜色是那么的绿。

他的嘴唇因为果汁而微微泛红。

他的皮肤苍白，头发乌黑。

当达力的视线逐渐模糊时，有什么东西在他的脑海里乱窜。

 

然后哈利终于回到了他的壁橱里，达力弯下身子大口地吸着气。

 

他什么也不会跟他的父母说的。

 

&&&

 

还有一些小事情是关于哈利的。

 

关于他那微笑的样子，那是当一条巨大的蛇在动物园肆虐的时候，那个笑容看起来很快乐。

关于他站在一个前来接他的巨人旁边时候的样子，那画面显得有些怪异——但他是那么小，却那么勇敢。

关于他从达力身边走过，走进伦敦拥挤的火车站时的样子 ——他从来没有回头看一眼。

 

达力的心中有什么在隐隐地作痛，并且它们从未消失。

 

&&&

达力记得他们十三岁的时候，玛姬姑妈来看他。

 

吃饭的时候，她说了一些关于哈利妈妈的坏话。接着，哈利平静地看着玛姬姑妈变得越来越大，飘向天花板，达力的父母都惊恐地尖叫起来。

几分钟后，一群古怪的人出现了，控制住场面，并让玛姬阿姨忘记这件事。

在爸爸和妈妈愤怒的叫喊之后，他们十分蛮横地把哈利锁在他自己房间里。达利那天晚上做了一个噩梦，他们全家人都爆炸了，内脏喷溅在墙上，哈利用他那绿色幽深的眼睛看着达力，血潺潺地从他脸上留下。

 

第二天早上又来了一群古怪的人。

他们有七个人，都是红发雀斑脸，穿了一身全黑的衣服。

达力的爸爸让他们进来，他很害怕邻居们看到他们在他家门口。

 

哈利被允许走出他的房间去和红发的夫妇谈话，因为显然他们已经答应带走他去度过暑假剩下的时间了。

当哈利走下楼梯，看到红头发们的时候，他停了下来。

“韦斯莱夫人？”他眼里含着泪水，问站在房间中央的矮个女人。

“哈利，我亲爱的男孩！邓布利多允许我们带你去陋居过暑假。”她犹豫了一下：“如果你不介意的话?”

“不介意?”

哈利不解地问。  
“我……我甚至没想到你还愿意再次见到我。”

 

他的目光扫过那群人黑色衣服和疲惫的脸，但他们都摇了摇头，朝他微笑。

“你为什么会这么说呢?”女人问道。

“你知道这不是你的错……”泪水从她眼中落下，她的呼吸急促起来。

两个长得一模一样的红发小子从另外两边拥抱着他，说：“真的，哈利——”

“别傻了——”

“你也是我们家的一员，你知道吗?”

“我们同样不能失去你。”

胖女人使劲地点了点头。

 

哈利吞咽了一下，冲过去拥抱她。

然后他又爬上楼梯，后面还跟着另一个红脑袋。

 

沉重的寂静笼罩在德思礼一家和红发人夫妇之间的空气中。

 

那个叫韦斯莱夫人的女人吸了吸气，然后看向达力的妈妈。

“哈利是个很好的孩子。”

“对我们来说，他就像是我的亲生儿子一样。”

“有他在身边真的很好。”一个四十多岁的男人站在韦斯莱夫人身后说。

“是啊，在金妮之后，我们最小的……”女人的呼吸又一次急促起来。

“这太可怕了。”

“哈利和罗恩曾试图救下她，但……”她突然大哭起来。

 

那对双胞胎把她搂得更紧了，低声安慰着她。

 

德思礼一家保持着沉默。

 

达力不太明白，他感觉好像有什么东西抓挠着自己的内心。

一些想法浮现出来，有什么东西……他从来没有告诉过任何人，但有时他觉得他周围的一切都是错的、奇怪的，他必须找到一种能把一切联系在一起的东西，以弄清楚他周围的这些事情。

 

就好像达力错过了一件重要的事情，一件哈利肯定明白的、对他来说就像呼吸一样容易的事情。

 

那天晚些时候，哈利和七个红头发的家伙鱼贯走出屋子，离开了德思礼家，平静地度过了一年。

达力悄悄溜进了哈利的房间。

 

哈利离开后，他每年都这样做。

站在对方的房间里，听着楼下传来的细碎的声音，看着空荡荡的床和被清空了的衣柜。

 

他想他能在这里追寻到一丝丝哈利的味道。

 

房间里摆满了书架，里面放着达力的旧玩具和家里没人再读的书。

达力漫不经心地在屋子里浏览着这些物品。

出于某种原因，有一本书引起了他的注意。

他用一根胖乎乎的手指拖出它的书脊，然后把它拿出来查看。

那是一本破旧的童话书。

 

达力似乎有些印象。

就好像它和一些记忆是联系在一起的。

他翻看了一下，他发现有些书页被撕破了，皱巴巴的。

 

他坐在哈利的床上，开始读这个白雪公主的故事。

 

&&&

 

从那以后，达力就更清楚了。

 

他身上仍然有问题，有什么不对劲的地方，但至少他知道在哈利的世界里，事情是怎么个一回事。

 

因为哈利是白雪公主。

他的皮肤又白又光滑，他的手又小又嫩。

他的嘴唇是红色的，头发是黑色的，拥有一双世界上最翠绿的眼眸。

他和七个红头发的小矮人住在一起，但每年夏天他都要去达力家，以确保邪恶的皇后不伤害他们。

显然，她已经杀死了最小的红头发的。

 

现在达力知道会有那么一天，王子将把哈利从邪恶的王后身边救出来，然后他们就可以从此过上幸福的生活了。

他常常猜测知道王子会是谁，哈利是否已经见过他了。

事情对达力来说再清楚不过了，但不知怎的，他内心那种悲伤的感受和扭曲的渴望却愈演愈烈了。

 

&&&

 

他们十五岁时，达力知道了哈利的王子叫什么。

 

一天晚上，他正看着熟睡了的哈利。

自从他发现了这个童话故事，他就养成了这样的习惯。

他的小表弟睡觉时总是那么安详。

达力喜欢想象白马王子醒着吻他时的情景。

哈利的嘴唇对王子来说是什么感觉，触摸他柔软的皮肤是什么感觉。

 

达力不太记得他最后一次和哈利有身体接触是什么时候了。

当他意识到他表弟的皮肤不属于自己那肮脏的手指的那一刻起，每当哈利靠近他的时候，他就会不自觉地低头看着自己的双手。

 

于是，达力就站在那间小屋子的门边，看着哈利入眠，不敢再走近，也不敢打扰他表弟的梦。

然而，那天晚上，哈利似乎显得有些焦躁不安。

他在床上翻来覆去，不时猛烈地抽动着。

达力站在那里，被哈利每次颤栗着从床上坐起身时露出的赤裸胸膛所吸引。

黑头发的男孩在睡梦中咕哝着什么，达力让自己走近一点，想听得更清楚一些。

 

“塞德里克……”哈利咕哝着，起初，达力觉得这声音听起来像是胡乱发出的，但随后他的表弟又大声地重复了一遍，声音里透着绝望：“塞德里克，求你了……不，不，不……塞德里克……”

“别！”  
“不能是塞德里克！”

就在这时，达力的思绪回来了，他意识到自己正俯身看着哈利，所以他们的脸只有几英寸远。

“塞德里克！”

哈利又叫了一声，达力从床边挣扎着离开，走出卧室，回到自己的房间。

 

塞德里克一定就是哈利寻找着的王子。

 

一个沉重的负担落在了达力已经很重的身躯上。

他觉得这是很自然的一件事。特别是当他一瘸一拐地走出房间时，听见他身后哈利的声音还在反复着：“对不起，对不起……我真的，非常抱歉…我从没想过会这样…我很抱歉。”

 

在他们十七岁时，童话故事结束了。

 

那个暑假，哈利显得很压抑，沉默寡言。他冷冷的表情似乎阻止了达力的父母给他布置任何家务。

他大部分时间都呆在自己的房间里，而现在，他的房门一直锁得紧紧的，所以达力无法再继续自己窥视哈利的那个嗜好了。

 

他的小表弟有时会在晚上坐在客厅窗户下面的后院里。

自从哈利去了他那古怪的学校后，花园里的花枯萎凋零了，达力的妈妈也没能使它们复活。

哈利坐在曾经是花床的地方，凝视着天空。

 

一天晚上，他冒险去了费格太太家，在那里过夜。

第二天早上，有人看见这位恋猫癖的夫人的把她的猫笼子放进一辆大卡车，然后搬了出去。

 

达力知道有什么事情就要结束了。

这让他感觉好了一点，因为在他看来，这意味着他内心那个可怕的折磨最终会消失。

 

但他从未告诉过父母。

他们为他担心了相当长一段时间。

这可能与他那些关心他的老师的报告有关。

又或许是因为达力总是很困惑。

他似乎永远无法将行动与后果联系起来，也无法跟随他人的思路。

 

达力常常想，这是因为在他生活的地方，他是一个在童话故事里没有角色和位置的人。

 

他只是被放错了地方，被放在了他无法完全理解的世界里。

不过，他的父母不应该担心。

事情很快就要结束了，达力知道这一点。

 

咒语会解除，白雪公主会醒过来，也许那时达力就能继续前行了。

 

 

在哈利十七岁生日的那天晚上，有人敲响了房门。

这声音听起来很清冷也不唐突，但不知什么原因，它把所有人都吵醒了，几乎迫使达力的妈妈只穿着睡衣下楼去开门。

在他对着楼梯的视角中，当几个穿着斗篷的人走进来的时候，达力看见她在空中升起，倒立着。

每个房间的灯都亮了。

 

达力模模糊糊地认为，那些穿黑袍子的人好像在为圣诞节照亮他们的房子。

然后，他和他的父亲被拖进客厅，他的母亲正在天花板上晃来晃去，她的脸被她的睡衣裙遮住了，裙子掉了下来，露出了她的内裤。

恶心扭曲的感觉充斥着达力的腹部。

 

不知怎的，当邪恶的皇后来毒害白雪公主时，他从没想过他们会发生什么。

他的脑子里掠过了那部分。

他的父亲挣扎在捆绑住自己的魔法的绳索中，那些绳索以几乎不可能的方式把他的脚踝绑在他的头上，他的手绑在他的大腿后部，手臂牢牢地捆在他的肚子上。

他的母亲可怜兮兮地哭喊着，恳求那些人停下来，饶了她的宝贝儿子，把那个该死的怪物从楼上带走，然后离开。

达力意识到眼泪从自己的脸上流了下来。

这一切都让人觉得荒诞可笑……

 

然后他看到了哈利。

哈利穿得漂漂亮亮地走进房间，镇定地握着其中一个穿着斗篷的人的手。

那人一定是在楼上的时候脱下的兜帽。

 

他有一张非常英俊的脸，高高的颧骨和一双狡黠的黑眼睛。

他的黑色卷发把他的面貌衬托得完美无缺。

然而，他的样子看上去很——这是饥渴吗？

还是爱慕？

 

-当他看着哈利的时候，那人显然知道达力的小表弟是他们当中最好看的。

 

“喜欢你的生日礼物吗，亲爱的?”他问哈利，向房子里的其他人打了个手势。

其他穿着长袍的人也脱下了兜帽，其中一个女人有一头乌黑的卷发，眼睛里闪烁着疯狂的光芒。

哈利看着达力和他的父母，他的表情更像是一个难以读懂的苍白面具。

达力觉得他正在为了什么磨砺他自己。

 

“虽然这不是我想要的方式，但我们还是会完成的。”他的小表弟以一种淡然的口气对他旁边的人说。

然后他拿出了他的魔法木棍，那个总是让达力的爸爸生气，总是能把达力吓哭的棍子。

哈利用它指着弗农，说了一些奇怪的话，达力因为他自己打嗝的声音没有听清。

 

弗农尖叫了起来。

他在地板上打着滚，浑身被难受的束缚着，翻滚着几乎要把脸闷在地毯上。

至少地毯多少遮住了些尖叫声。

那个疯女人在笑，达力的妈妈对哈利发出她所知道的所有咒骂，但同时又恳求他停下来。

 

那个英俊的男人脸上带着满意的微笑。

他的一只胳膊偷偷地搂住哈利的腰，把男孩拉得更近了。

 

当达力的爸爸停止尖叫，而那个疯女人抓住他妈妈的头发时，达力突然意识到。

那个童话故事的结局全错了。

 

邪恶的皇后实际上是邪恶的国王。

他获得了胜利。

他得到了哈利作为他的奖品。

 

这真是太不公平了。

达力为这样的事实哭了起来。

 

他沉浸在自己的小世界的悲剧中，以至于当那个女人拿出一把看起来很奇怪的匕首时，他只是迷迷蒙蒙地关注着，然后，就像在他的噩梦中一样——他母亲的血溅到了他们客厅的墙上。

他几乎不知道发生了什么，突然一道绿光使他失明了一秒钟，他的父亲停止了喘气。

这一切都不是真的。

他不能正确地连接这些事情并且理解是什么导致了这个怪诞的结局。

 

达力被一阵剧痛——可怕的、扭曲的、极度的疼痛——唤醒，冲刷着他的思维。

他的思绪散去了，他看到邪恶的国王正用一根长棍子指着他。

他的父母此刻都很安静。

 

达力发出一阵狂吠声，试图爬近哈利。

他必须知道。

他可以向达力解释这场灾难。

他们互相凝视着。

 

哈利的眼睛还是那么不可思议的绿。

房间里所有的人都安静下来，也都看着哈利，哈利举起一只手拦住他们。

“没有必要。”他对其他人说。

他的眼睛仍然盯着达力，看上去十分温和。

“你知道该怎么办，达力。”

 

达力知道。

 

他用颤抖的双腿站了起来，上了楼梯，没有注意到鲜血从他的脖子上流下来。

也许这就是问题所在。

也许是他打破了故事的平衡。

也许他还能让事情回到正轨。

达力只是不认为他卧室的窗户可以让这一切停下。

 

于是，他拿出通向阁楼的小梯子，从活板门爬上屋顶。

正当达力站起来的时候，一股绿烟从他们的烟囱里冒了出来。

达力模糊地注意到它在天空中形成了一个巨大的头骨的形状。

一切都那么缓慢，就像是在梦里一样。

达力小心翼翼地走到边缘上。

下面穿着黑斗篷的人们走出了房子。

达力觉得他看见哈利朝他瞥了一眼，但他不是很确定。

 

他又回到了五岁。

他有一个重要的使命。

他必须纠正这个童话故事。

他深吸一口气，跳了下去。

 

\-------The End--------

**Author's Note:**

> （原作者）注:  
> 就像我之前说过的，可能会有其他的同人小说从不同的角度来探索哈利和汤姆的关系。  
> 在这种情况下，这可以看作是这个故事的时间轴，它建立了所有的重要事件。
> 
> 以防有些事情不清楚:
> 
> 1.  
> 我没有在任何地方使用过“发展受阻”这个词，因为它并不是一个确切的术语。  
> 但这就是达力身上发生的事情——哈利的每一集都是他心灵的创伤点。  
> 他无法从这些记忆中走出来，也无法从他的思维方式中走出来。  
> 他很难跟上周围发生的事情，因为他是固定在他童年的那些时刻。  
> (我希望，这至少有点儿道理吧?)
> 
> 2.  
> 童话元素是达力对事件的解释，是他理解世界的方式(再说一下，因为事实是他被困在了童年)。
> 
> 3.  
> 汤姆/哈利-哈利和魂器日记在第二年发展了更紧密的关系-金妮死在密室-汤姆去寻找伏地魔留下的东西。  
> 这是在和韦斯莱们的对话中提到的。
> 
> 4.  
> 《哈利波特与火焰杯》的故事至今仍在发生，但最可能的原因是要设法把哈利从霍格沃茨的安全地带偷走，并重新建立起汤姆和哈利之间的联系。  
> 塞德里克不小心地挡住了路，所以他死了。
> 
> 5.  
> 当哈利最后一次回到女贞路时，汤姆·里德尔已经(基本上)赢得了战争。  
> 这就是为什么最后看不到凤凰社的原因。  
> 哈利很可能是警告费格太太说，黑魔王自己很快就会过来。  
> 就是这样，我想。  
> 另外，如果你喜欢/讨厌这个故事，写一个评论给我，如果有足够多的人喜欢这个文章，它会给我动力去写更多内容。  
> \------------------------------------------------


End file.
